Beardo
Beardo '''was a camper of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of Team A, eventually, he merged but lost due to Scarlett causing his elimination. He returned for Total Drama: Redemption Island. He was eliminated and placed 6th, He returned for Total Drama: Return of the Stars, being placed on The Power Players. Personality In Season 1, he starts off as a shy guy who doesn't talk to anyone and only makes sound effects. As the season progressed, Sammy taught Beardo how to talk to and be friends with people and they eventually got into a relationship together. His two major interactions were with Sammy and Scarlett. In Season 2, he quickly becomes friends with hit teammates with the exception of Noah. As the season progressed, his conflict with Anne Maria grew up until her elimination in Chris and the Chocolate Factory. His main interactions were with Dawn, B, Bridgette and Anne Maria. In Season 3, Coverage In Daring Dramatizations, he quickly becomes friends with most of his new teammates. He and Team Brainiac won the challenge. In The Teams' Song, he helps his team win the challenge by beatboxing. His conflict with Anne Maria starts here when she curses Sammy at her elimination and he slaps her. In The Tug Of More, In The Pi Contest, he earns a point for his team and they eventually win. At the end of the episode, he is seen watching the elimination ceremony along with Scarlett. In The Puzzling Place, he runs around the louvre at the start of the challenge along with everyone else when Chris stops them when he tells them that's not the challenge. He barely contributes to his team but he escaped elimination when he and almost everyone else on his team voted for Noah for costing them the challenge. In Behind The Drama, In between Behind The Drama and Triathlon of Redemption Island, he attends a Team Brainiac meeting. There, he tells his teammates why they would vote him off and says he will try to win for his team. In Triathlon of Redemption Island, he stole Anne Maria's makeup bag in the middle of the night causing her to cry. He then apologizes and gives it back. He and Dawn try to complete the swimming race. When Dawn stop to pet the ducklings, he does anything he can to get her to follow him. Surprisingly, '''Beardo voted for Scarlett in the elimination ceremony due to Dawn being his friend. In Frontstroke, Backstroke, he tries his best to win in the swimming part of the challenge and poses along with Dawn at the photo shoot. When Team Brainiac lost the challenge, he voted for Harold at the elimination ceremony because he cost them the challenge. In Experiments of Science, he did 2/3 experiments for his team and let B and Bridgette do the last experiment and surprisingly, his team lost the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, he voted for Bridgette along with Dawn. When a tie in votes emerged, he volunteered to be Dawn's model in the tiebreaker challenge. In Virtually Murder, he cracks the murder case when he discovers a note that had B's plans to murder Bridgette on it and wins the challenge for his team. In Slumber Party Fun!, he tries to have as much fun as possible because he realizes that the slumber part is actually a challenge. He has a pillow fight with B and almost knocks out Ella with his knockout gas. He escapes elimination when Sam is eliminated for having the least fun. In Love is in Despair, he is paired up with LeShawna for the challenge. He realizes that Chris wanted action, so he and LeShawna insult each other to gain immunity. At the elimination ceremony, he votes for Max. When B is eliminated, he freaks out and wonders why no one voted for Max. In Tributes of the Past, he completes all the challenges before everyone else and almost lost to Beth but in the end, he won immunity with Beth when she came in a close 2nd. At the elimination ceremony, he votes for Max. When Max is eliminated, he is relieved because he wanted to eliminate him for a long time. In Chris and the Chocolate Factory, he cries because Anne Maria is harsh to him and Bridgette tells Anne Maria to stop. In the challenge, he volunteers to be an intern for Chris while the others (except Brick and Anne Maria) do the challenge. He sang the whole Oompa Loompa song and worked hard as an intern so Chris decides to eliminate Anne Maria for being the least useful. In Mid-Knights, he goes nearly insane while trying to catch Anne Maria (who is in a knight costume). He loses the challenge so he is up for elimination. At the elimination ceremony, he is the only one that votes for Ella while everyone else voted for him thus, eliminating him. He had the choice to take an "knight" with him in the limo and surprisingly, he chooses Anne Maria. Then, when Beth insults him, he sticks his gum in her face and rides off with Anne Maria. Voting History Trivia * He is the only Redemption Island contestant so far to be in the bottom 2 back after back. *He is one of five contestants to compete in three seasons in a row, with the others being Scarlett, Max, Samey, and Ella. *He is the only merged male of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island to merge twice in a row. **He is also the only merged contestant from season 1 to merge in Total Drama: Redemption Island. *If the non-elimination/non-immunity in And...Action is not counted, Beardo was immune for five straight episodes, more than anyone else in the season. *He has appeared in the most total episodes with a total of 31. See Also Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Merged Category:Team A Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Team Brainiac